un extraño san valentin
by Minino Rosa
Summary: Drama puro o puro drama ya no se que hago feliz san valentin


En san valentin todo es Amor, pero solo para los que tienen suerte por lo que era el no tenia nada de suerte, se quería morir, ese día se había levantado con emoción y todo para que, para que si lloraba con el corazón destrozado y el día ni siquiera había terminado.

Pero mejor comenzemos por el principio de como llegue a esto para que me entiendan.

Desde que comenzó febrero, los corazones en los escaparates no se hicieron esperar, francés de amor y chocolates inundaban los comercios, románticas targetas y adorables peluches, asta las mas exquisitas joyas eran los regalos mas vendidos, las parejas pleneaban las mas bellas citas y asta los mas jóvenes y rebeldes dedicaban poesía para la conquesta de sus amadas.

Pero en una escuela un grupo de amigos platicaban que harían ese dia, el tan esperado 14 de febrero, no todos tenían pareja y algunos trabajarían ese dia, pero eso no importaba por la mañana se verían en el festival de la escuela y celebrarian juntos y después cada uno haría sus cosas por la tarde.

En la mañana un joven de cabellos tricolor ( negro amarillo y purpura) y hermosos ojos amatistas, se levanto feliz, ese día el se armaría de valor para confesarle su amor al que alguna vez fuera su oscuridad, a yami su igual pero al mismo tiempo diferente, tenia la esperanza de ser correspondido ya que yami había rechazado a todas la chicas que le pedían salir, y cuando el se atrevió a preguntarle porque, yami le respondió que esperaba a la persona indicada ya que su corazón tenia el nombre de cierta persona grabado y que esa persona siempre estaba muy serca de el.

Tanto yugi como yami desayunaron en silencio y se despidieron del abuelo al mismo tiempo antes de emprender marcha a la escuela.

Yugi que harás hoy? - pregunto yami

Nada por que lo preguntas - fue la respuesta del menor

Por que quiero que vallamos a comer los dos - dijo yami con tranquilidad, yugi sentía su corazón latir con tanta rapidez

C-c -claro - fua apenas la respuesta que pudo articular

Que te parece unas hamburguesas o tal vez prefieras otra cosa, dime que te gustaria?- pregunto yami

Lo que tu quieras - yugi en esos momentos estaba tan feliz y emocionado que si yami le daba de comer tierra el ni lo notaria.

Bueno entonces después de la escuela vamos a casa un rato y después vamos a comer te parece - le dijo yami feliz

Si eso esta bien - yugi no podía ser mas feliz, sin duda eso era una señal de que debía ser ese día el que le confesara sus sentimientos.

Llegaron a la escuela y se reunieron con los demás.

Tristan y duke habían invitado a la hermana de Joey a salir y ella asepto salir con los dos como amigos para su frustración, así que saliendo de la escuela la verian.

Joey había conseguido un trabajo en una floreria de repartidor asi que no podía salir con nadie.

Los hermanos kaiba, bueno seto trabajaría en su compañía las ventas de la tomporada era tan alta, que casi agradecía a los sentimentalistas por llenarle los bolsillos con todas las cursilerias que vendía su empresa y que todos compraban y el pequeño mokuba iría con sus amigos al parque de diverciones.

El festival era aburrido a si que los kaiba se fueron temprano, Joey también mientras mas temprano llegara a la floreria mejor, duke y tristan se fueron por que toda vía les faltaba comprar sus respectivos regalos, y yami y yugi se quedaron y caminaron por toda la escuela viendo todo lo que había.

Voy un minuto al baño - dijo yugi

Bien te espero por donde venden los helados -dijo yami

Ok- dijo yugi antes de perderse en el pasillo rumbo al baño

Yugi se tardo mas de 15 minutos había varias personas en el baño y cuando salio al patio de inmediato se dirigió a donde estaba el puesto de helados y encontró a la yami serca sentado en una banca, pero no estaba solo una castaña muy conosida para yugi estaba con el, yugi se acerco y se detuvo de golpe cuando escucho a yami decir:

Si tea aceptó salir contigo - eso fue lo peor para yugi, el nombre grabado en el corazón del antiguo faraón era el de tea, queria morirse, no lo soporto y salio corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos y el corazón destrozado, como pudo llego a casa y se encerró en su recamara.

Todos sus sueños rotos y su corazón destrozado, ya que le quedaba mas que llorar y tratar de ocultar su gran dolor delante del mundo, que en ese momento se derrumbaba a sus pies, así era como había llegado a ese punto en el que el dolor era mas grande de lo que su corazón jamas imagino.

Tomo del cajón de su escritorio la tarjata que con todo su amor había escrito, no era un gran poeta pero en ella estaban todos sus sentimientos, los que se supone ese día revelaría, la abrazo contra su pecho y se recostó a seguir llorando.

Un rato después yami llego y de inmediato subió a ver a yugi, entro al cuarto de este y lo vio tendido en su cama escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Yugi que te paso te busque y me digeron que te fuiste, acaso te sientes mal- dijo yami con preocupasion

Si, me siento mal dejame sólo - dijo yugi con una débil voz

Quieres que llame a un doctor? - preguntó yami asercandose y sentandose en la cama

No solo vete y dejame tu tienes que alistarte para ir con tea - dijo yugi con un tono que se escuchaba muy triste

Eso en mas tarde, primero iremos a comer si es que aun quieres, yugi te molesta que salga con tea? -pregunto yami preocupado

Por que estaría molesto es claro que ustedes están destinados - dijo yugi queriendo llorar

Yami se recostó aun lado de yugi y lo vio con tristeza - perdoname yugi no pensé que te lastimaría, si tu amas a tea yo me haré a un lado, te quiero demaciado como para causarte algún daño

Yo no quiero a tea, te quiero a ti- dijo yugi sin pensarlo o estar consciente de sus palabras y acto seguido empujó a yami de la cama, yu se levanto y a empujones lo saco de su cuarto.

En el piso estaba una tarjeta, yami la levanto era de yugi dedicada para el y decía:

Yami eres mi corazón

Eres la razón de mi existencia

La razón de que yo viva

El complemento de mi alma

La oscuridad que ilumina y reyna

Eres el sol y la luna

De mi día y de mi noche

Eres el sueño que tengo a diario

El arcoiris de mi alma

No espero ser correspondido, no te meresco

Tu el gran hijo de Ra

Y yo un simple terrenal

que solo te puede dar una simple alma mortal

Me atrevo a escribirte que te amo

Por que mi boca no se atreve a rebelarlo

Te amo, te amo, te amo y jamas voy a cambiarlo

Te amo y siempre te amare.

Yami rápidamente busco las llaves para abrir la puerta de la habitacion de yugi y hablar con el, entro y vio a yugi de rodillas aun lado de su cama se sentó a su lado y yugi vio la tarjeta en las manos del antiguo faraón.

Yami yo, esa tarjeta no debiste leerla- dijo yugi aun con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos

Lo siguiente que supo yugi es que yami lo besaba con dulzura, con amor.

Te amo yugi- dijo yami al separarse del beso

Pero y tea? - pregunto con sorpresa

Para certe sincero, tea ya me tenia harto con sus invitaciones y como parecía no cansarse de mis rechazos, acepté salir con ella, pero mi plan es dejarla plantada haber si así por fin entiende que no la quiero pero ni cerca- explico yami con fastidio

Yugi solo lo beso, ni le molesto lo que yami le dijo

Yugi - interrumpió yami

Si - dijo yugi con la mas bella de las sonrisas

Te amo y quiero estar así contigo todo el tiempo, pero tengo tanta hambre podemos ir a comer -pregunto yami

Claro yami vamos a donde quieras -dijo yugi

Yugi se levanto y se lavo la cara, tal vez no seria un día tan malo después de todo, tal vez asta seria en mejor san valentin de todos.

Fin.

**yugioh no es mio es de su creador.**

**Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado y que pasen el mejor san valentin del mundo.**


End file.
